tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost At Sea
This is the fifth episode of Survivor: Turkey Challenges Reward Challenge: For Cod's Sake One player runs to a boat, grabs a bag of rice, then comes back, throwing the bag to the second person, who throws it to the third, who throws it to the fourth, who throws it to the fifth player, who throws it to the final player, who dumps it in the marked bin. Then, the same thing happens with a bag of beans, and again with six large fish. Before each fish is placed in their bin, the final player must chop off the heads and tails with a cleaver. First tribe to get everything in the right bins wins. Reward: Overnight Stay At A Spa Winner: Bazid Immunity Challenge: Plunge, Pull, Pop Three players swim to a pontoon and climb up, alternate diving down to pull bamboo poles out of a cage, eventually making twelve puzzle discs float, then transport them to shore in a small boat. The other three use them to solve a puzzle, matching each disc to the corresponding place on a large board. Winner: Bazid Story Night 12 Idir returns from Tribal where Lawrence was voted out. Ian, who was the only one to vote with Lawrence, asks why Tyler and Alf didn't vote with them. Alf states that they didn't like how pushy Ian was and his single track style of play. Day 13 The tribes meet for their next reward challenge. Due to the tribes being equal in numbers, no one sits out from either tribe. For Bazid, the order is Nick, Jessi, Lola, Max, Barbie, and Baron. For Idir, the order is Gerda, Ian, Sam, Casey, Tyler, and Alf. Both tribes get off to a quick start, quickly getting their rice and beans out of the way and into the bin. However, Idir begins to slow down with the cod, as it is heavy. Both Ian and Gerda have a hard time tossing it without getting tired. Surprisingly, Lola has no trouble with the cod as Bazid quickly gets done cod after cod. By the time Alf chops the head off their third cod, Baron chops the head off the sixth, winning them reward. Bazid arrives to the spa and begin being pampered. Everyone except Baron seems to be enjoying the reward, while he has a very annoyed look on his face. Lola comments about it, with Baron saying he isn't much of a spa person. At Idir, Ian tries to sway Tyler and Alf into causing a tie, but to no avail. Gerda overhears Ian and begins to make passive aggressive comments about Ian, which annoys Sam. Sam tells Gerda to knock it off as Ian is going next no matter what, but Gerda continues. Rain begins to pour down on the camp and everyone huddles under the shelter. Ian states that he is going to use the bathroom and leaves. He uses this time to go out into the woods and forge a fake idol. Ian returns to the shelter with the fake idol in his pocket. Tyler notices the bulge in his pocket and points it out to Casey. Casey snickers at Ian's attempt, as she knows Sam already has the idol. Meanwhile at the reward, Nick and Jessi toy around with the idea of keeping Lola and getting rid of Max. Jessi states that Max and Baron are close and it would break up a power duo. Day 14 Bazid returns to their camp and shocked to see their camp has flooded, due to the rainfall from the night before. With their fire out and bag halfway under the water, everyone is devastated. Seeing the camp, Lola breaks down crying. However, the rest of the tribe comforts her, with Jessi revealing that she is close to breaking down herself. Baron lifts the rice bag and goes through it, taking out the spoiled rice. After ten minutes, Baron reveals that there is only a small handful left as the rest is to wet to eat. At Idir, it is the complete opposite. Alf comes back from a fishing trip with a large portion of fish. The whole tribe enjoys it for breakfast. Day 15 The two tribes meet for their next immunity challenge. Jeff asks how Bazid is holding up and they explain their situation. Jeff offers them the chance to fix their camp in exchange for giving Idir immunity. Bazid turns down the offer, saying they do not want to vote anyone off. Jeff then begins the challenge. The three Bazid's going out to the pontoon are Baron, Jessi, and Nick. The three Idir's going out to the pontoon are Gerda, Tyler, and Ian. Both tribes get off to a good start, both arriving to the pontoon around the same time. Bazid systematically manages to get their pieces while both Gerda and Ian struggle to get their pieces. Sam is visibly frustrated at the puzzle station. Bazid soon collects all their pieces and rushes back to Lola, Max, and Barbie at the puzzle station. As Bazid starts the puzzle, Tyler finally gets the last piece and they rush back. However, the three people on Bazid quickly solve their puzzle and win immunity. Idir returns to camp angry at the lost. Tyler, who is calm, says that they got cocky with their small winning streak. Ian, out of no where, pulls out his fake idol and flaunts it. He states that he is voting for Gerda and playing his idol, so he will be safe. Gerda gets angry with Ian and calls him immature. The two get into a war of words while the tribe just watches on. Sam, however, thinks about voting Gerda. She and Sam go out into the woods and talk about possibly voting Gerda with Ian, as she has become an annoyance and just someone for their alliance to carry. Casey is apprehensive, as it would cause a tie. Sam believes neither men would risk rocks for Gerda and vote her out on the revote. Gerda notices that Sam and Casey are away from camp for a long period of time. She asks Alf if he thinks they will flip to Ian's side and vote her out. Alf says he doesn't, as Ian wanted all the females out and Sam and Casey won't try and save him. Sam and Casey bring their plan up with Tyler, who is surprised. However, after hearing the reasons, Tyler agrees that Gerda is a complainer while Ian is just arrogant. However, Tyler doesn't want to exclude Alf, who has a close relationship with Gerda. At Tribal, Ian again states he is using his idol to get rid of Gerda. When asked why Ian is targeting her, Gerda states she has no idea. Sam gives a bewildered look, which Jeff takes note of. He asks Sam if she knows why. Sam then states that Gerda complains about almost everything and is extremely high maintenance, which annoys people. Gerda looks shocked and saddened, almost at the verge of tears. Alf then comforts Gerda as the tribe is called to vote. In the end, Casey, Sam, and Tyler stick with Alf and Gerda and vote Ian out. As his torch is snuffed, Ian leaves quietly. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Gerda and Sam go at each other at camp. * The majority Bazid alliance begins to fracture! * A surprising reward! Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Turkey